In the past Chopra et al., reported that Cissus q. is able to speed bone healing when they showed it acts as a glucocorticoid antagonist (see for example: Chopra, S. S., Patel, M. R., Awadhiya, R. P. 64(9) Indian J. Med. Res. 1365-8 (1976) and Chopra, S. S., et al., 63(6) Indian J. Med. Res. 824-8 (1976)). Since anabolic/androgenic compounds are well known to act as antagonists to the glucocorticoid receptor as well as to promote bone growth and fracture healing, several groups have postulated that Cissus q. may possess anabolic and/or androgenic properties (see for example: Chopra, S. S., Patel, M. R., Awadhiya, R. P. 64(9) Indian J. Med. Res. 1365-8 (1976); Shirwaikar, A., Khan, S., Malini, S., 89(2-3) J. Ethnopharmacol. 245-50 (2003)).
In addition to speeding the remodeling process to heal bone, Cissus q. also may lead to a much faster increase in bone tensile strength. In clinical trials Cissus q. has led to a fracture healing time on the order of 33 to 55 percent of that for controls. A number of studies where bones were weakened by treatment with cortisol were modified by administering Cissus q. extract. As a result of this modification, the cortisol induced weakening was halted, and the healing process began, thereby suggesting that Cissus q. exerts antiglucocorticoid properties. Similarly to forskolin and green tea, Cissus q. lacks any stimulatory effect so it may be appropriate for nighttime use.
While the increased rate of bone healing may be of great significance to persons suffering from chronic diseases like osteoporosis, (see for example: Combaret, L., et al. 378 (Pt 1) Biochem J. 239-46 (2004)), the antiglucocorticoid properties of Cissus q. may be of greater interest to the average bodybuilder or athlete, since endogenous glucocorticoids, particularly cortisol, are not only catabolic to bone, but catabolize muscle tissue as well. Numerous studies over the years have suggested that glucocorticoids, including the body's endogenous hormone cortisol, activate pathways that degrade not only bone, but skeletal muscle tissue as well. A recently published report documented exactly how glucocorticoids (including cortisol) induce muscle breakdown. In particular, they activate the so-called ubiquitin-proteasome pathway of proteolysis. This pathway of tissue breakdown is important for removing damaged and non-functional proteins. However, when it is overactive during periods of elevated cortisol (e.g., disease states, stress, and overtraining) excess amounts of normal tissue may be broken down as well. By exerting an anabolic, antiglucocorticoid effect Cissus q. may help to preserve muscle tissue during times of physical and emotional stress.
It has also been shown that Cissus q. possesses analgesic properties on a mg per mg basis comparable to aspirin or anti-inflammatory drug such as ibuprofen and the like. In particular, Cissus q. has been shown to be highly effective in the relief of pain, the reduction of swelling and the promotion of the process of healing of simple fractures as well as in the cure of allied disorders associated with bone fractures. However, the mechanism through which Cissus q. exerts its analgesic and anti-inflammatory properties has not been well characterized. It is believed that it may act centrally, or by preventing the conversion of arachidonic acid to inflammatory prostaglandins. For these reasons, it may be used to maintain the healthy function of bones and joints, and to treat osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, and osteoporosis.
While Cissus q. may act to improve bone healing, as suggested by most of the published literature, it may also provide an improved healing rate for connective tissue in general, including tendons. Such an improvement would provide an enhanced benefit to bodybuilders and athletes.